


万物生

by BlueDream (windyskys)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/BlueDream
Summary: 新年快乐耶！！！武侠pa，我流老意甲和现意甲混杂，搞笑的，不要当真主要cirolore&1321 也有可能存在的排列组合比如NT之类的（）总之也没什么cp意味 搞笑的，不要当真！
Relationships: Alessandro Nesta/Simone Inzaghi, Ciro Immobile/Lorenzo Insigne
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

适逢新春佳节，家家张灯结彩，呈现一种焕然一新的面目。  
岑酒自天鹰派告假归家，策马沿江南下，秦罗兰亦早早出了城来迎接他。  
早春的寒风迎着面吹来，路旁新柳扎上了飘摇的红布，江水潺潺地流淌，正道是草木有灵，只待奔雷。二人趁此良辰好时团聚，自有三千事可诉衷肠。  
他二人走了许久，到了拿坡里城中，步伐渐渐慢下来。路遇识得秦罗兰的，纷纷掷了瓜果给他，喊一二句新年的祝福，拿坡里的首席弟子也笑得开怀，一律回礼了。  
他实在与岑酒相别已久，岑酒没回老家的这段时间，城中已有许多变化，秦罗兰一面走一面给他讲着，一面仰起头看他，像是一时刻也不舍得从他身上挪开视线。  
岑酒被他看得羞赫，挠着头方想说些什么，被一阵禽鸟扑棱翅膀的声音打断。一只脚上缠着红条的鹰展开长翼，栖在他肩上。  
秦罗兰道：“哎，是你们养的鹰？小鹰也换上过年的新衣服了！”  
“他不是叫小英，他叫小君，”岑酒道，“也不是新衣服……缠红条说明门内出了要紧大事。”  
秦罗兰：“？”  
岑酒展开纸卷，上书八个大字：赫狗进犯，队危速归。

这事儿要解释起来还不得不说有点儿很复杂。  
伊祁羲双目凝神，捧一壶茶，端坐于奇门八阵中，阵外鹰飞狼嚎，可谓是一片肃杀之气。  
正值过年，门内弟子回乡团聚，天鹰山上本就没剩几个人，还多是打杂煮饭的青年弟子，无怪对门打了一点儿小心思。伊祁羲一面让尔笛转变阵型，一面思索着破局之法。  
也不知如今能拖延多久，也不知放出去的鹰能寻到几个弟子。  
但对门当真是来势汹汹，遥遥望去一排赤服，个个都是不凡之辈。赤狼帮可真是下了狠功夫，为了天鹰派足足潜伏了这么久。明明昨日他才派尔笛前去打探了一番，发现对门人丁稀少，有可乘之机……不过天鹰人更少，打不过，还是作罢。  
没料到竟被反将一军。  
拓狄中气之声传来：“伊祁羲你开门呐，我知道你在家——”  
掌门人冷静吩咐：继续守。  
拓狄朗声道：“不要紧张啊，大过年的打什么架啊，就是来看看你。”  
伊祁羲冷笑：拙劣的谎言。  
拓狄大喊道：“我还带了年货，我们山上今年最好的腌肉，是最上等的鹰肉啊！”  
伊祁羲：低级的挑衅！  
拓狄忘了自己还用着内力：“唉，伊祁可真是无情，这么多年的好朋友，说不见就不见……”  
伊祁羲品了一口茶。这可总算是消停了一会儿，尔笛搬假山石头搬得气喘吁吁，趁机偷个懒，便问掌门人：“你们以前是朋友？”  
“那是自然，算来也有二十载了。”掌门人如此说道。

内史在自家门前溜达。  
他住在天鹰山脚下，行过几里便是天鹰山与赤狼山间的那条台伯江，江水滔滔，此处气候宜人，土壤肥沃，又兼具自然秀美之景，更难得的是安静。  
只是偶尔会被鹰和狼的鸣叫声破坏。  
大过年的，也不给人清净！  
内史一甩袖，提身往天鹰山上奔去。

拓狄叉腰立在群狼与群人之间。  
“师叔，要是实在找不到破阵之法，就算了吧。”裴来客在旁边劝道。  
“那怎么行？”拓狄瞪眼道，“伊祁这小子，排兵布阵是有一套，但难不过我！”  
拓狄身旁的赤色巨狼：“嗷！”  
“师叔，”小裴继续劝道，“你还记得我们是来干什么的吗？”  
“当然是问天鹰派讨要过年红包啊？”拓狄道，“不解这破阵，怎么进去要红包！”  
拓狄身旁的赤色巨狼：“嗷嗷！”  
你们说得好有道理啊。裴来客蹲在地上想。  
不能怪伊祁羲误会，死敌门派上了一票人，声势浩大地堵在门口，但凡谁都觉得他们不安好心。但拓狄确乎是来送年货加讨要红包的。  
他谋划清晰，目的明确：一个人头一份钱，遂能好好坑天鹰派一笔啊——都知道现在的天鹰最抠门了！  
小裴委婉地道：“不过师叔，这天色也不早了，您时间宝贵，又赶着回家的年夜饭，何必空耗精力，和区区蓝鸡计较？”  
拓狄：“哦，也还好，毕竟我家就隔着一座山。”  
裴来客：……  
裴来客：不过仔细一想，我好像也是。

拓狄摆摆手，让年轻人莫要急躁，仍专注与伊祁羲遥遥对抗。大战在即，风云汇聚，狼群随赤狼帮的人聚集起来，弓着身磨牙刨爪。  
它们蓦地高嗥出声。  
群狼遇敌的信号！遇到的还是尤为难缠的敌人，拓狄陡然一惊，如同嗅到血腥味的野兽般，警觉地转过身去，见翩然驾到的内史。  
“哎呀，小家伙……别闹，别闹。过了这么多年了，你们还是这么精神。”  
内史很自然地从一群怒目而视的赤狼，和一群瞠目而视的赤狼帮人中走了过来。  
“你怎么来了？”拓狄问道。  
“听到动静，来看看。你这是在干什么？”  
裴来客抢在拓狄开口前解释了一番，这样云云，那样云云。  
“哦，总之要先破阵……这可难办，”内史撩了撩鬓边垂下来一缕发，“我比较擅长防守。”  
“哼，”拓狄道，“用不着你帮忙！伊祁就要露出破绽了。”  
“墨宁确有一手，”内史略抬起眸来，笑道，“而且数年不见，似乎愈发长进了。”  
天鹰派的掌门人陡然打了个喷嚏。他刚饮下一口茶，此刻猛呛了起来，尔笛忙给他拍背疏气。

“咳，无碍，谢谢小笛，”伊祁羲道，“还好，收到了阿酒的回信，拿坡里距此处不远，再撑上一炷香，就能等到他来。”  
同这三五二式奇门八阵配合，岑酒或可擒住对方领袖，便可逼得赤狼帮退兵。  
伊祁羲心下稍安，一面往对方阵中打量，这一眼顿时让他双手一抖。  
那个高个的、稍显黑黝黝的男子，不是内史还能是谁？  
伊祁羲眉头一皱，发觉事情并不简单。  
拓狄此番想来是势在必得，定要一举将天鹰拿下。如今僵持不下，无奈邀内史相助，也并无可能，他二人本就交情不浅。内史最擅长防守，届时他与岑酒合力也未必能攻下。  
伊祁羲面色凝重，如黑云压山。  
便听得内史朗声唤他：“墨宁！新年快乐，许久未见了，顺路来看望你，不邀我进去坐一坐吗？”  
沉默半晌后，又听得拓狄大喊：“都说你这样没用了，要学我的说法才比较有气势：伊祁羲你开门啊，我知道你在家……”

最后还是开了门。  
伊祁羲同留守的小弟子执麈相谈片刻，让他们务必冷静，守好阵眼，便一拂袖，闲庭若步出阵而去。众天鹰注视他挺拔背影如竹，一时竟有易水击筑之感。  
没过多久就回来了，后面跟着内史和拓狄。  
伊祁羲轻咳一声，同弟子们解释道：“已和解弭兵，赤狼帮遣散群狼和群弟子，正值新春佳节，便邀旧友共度良宵。”  
拓狄附和道：“没有多大事！伊祁早点听我解释就是了，现在大家领了红包，也开开心心回家过年啦。”  
内史闲笑道：“墨宁，你这倔性子还是没变。”  
伊祁羲复而轻咳道：“我也给你们备了红包，等会儿找我来领便是。好了，都回去吧，大家辛苦了。”  
两方闹腾完这一回合，地上遍是散落的狼毛和鹰羽，假山松石都留下了刀剑的痕迹。弟子们望望并肩的内拓二人，又望望自家的掌门人，决定还是默默走开。伊祁羲抚了抚掌，道是除非北方三强找上门来，否则一概不要来打扰他。

秦罗兰：“我感觉我们迷路了。”  
岑酒挠了挠头：“不会吧，我挺熟悉这条路的，直走到头就……”  
秦罗兰：“但我第三次看到这块假山石头了。”  
岑酒：“糟了……是三五二式奇门八阵！”

曹植有诗云：惊风飘白日，光景驰西流。六龙去西自不可揽，无论人间欢闹几何，悲怆几何，一年的终末之夜仍就这样来临了。天鹰门内处处扫除干净，挂上花灯，以迎接新春时分。  
新年宴也颇为丰盛，众弟子皆吃得酒足饭饱，杯盘狼藉，相互道了新年祝福，听毕掌门人跨年重要讲话，便纷纷离席回屋休憩了。  
席上只剩几位年长的，似乎有更多道不尽的话，但此刻却显得沉默。  
秦罗兰先前与拓狄拼酒，喝得多了，现下头脑昏沉，靠着岑酒半梦半醒，几乎要跌到他怀抱里。岑酒不敢动弹，戳戳秦罗兰的小脸，唤他回房睡觉。  
秦罗兰嘟哝道：“不要……我还能喝。”翻了个身抱紧岑酒，让他更无法动弹。又说：“阿酒……我想吃那边那个烤肉，喂给我嘛。”  
岑酒：“好。”  
烤肉隔得太远，岑酒反手抽出腰间剑，一道利光破空而过，稳稳当当接住了肉块，顺带切成了匀整整三块。

拓狄啧啧称奇，道：“现在的年轻人关系可真好啊。”  
内史：“是。”  
拓狄：“不过我们那个时候关系也很好，年轻就是好啊。”  
内史：“是。”  
拓狄：“我还记得呢内史，你那时候还说我们关系不好！明明从六岁一起玩到大。”  
内史：“有吗？以及是八岁。”

拓狄道：“问题不大。阿酒，你和罗兰什么时候认识的？”  
岑酒挠了挠头：“二十岁的时候，在海鲸认识的。我们和小齐也是那个时候认识的，当时还有如笛，也快十年了。”  
秦罗兰迷迷糊糊道：“小齐，好久没见到他了啊……他俩今年都没回来过年。”  
“今年冬天多雨，法州回来的必经之路被水淹了，离家在外过年，也是无奈之举，”拓狄道，“我偶尔同小齐飞鸽书信，他说他在法州过得挺好的，便足够了。”  
谈到此处，饭桌上有一段不长不短的沉默。  
福禄论齐在赤狼山上长大，前些年也有暂离赤狼，出去闯荡的时候，但没有人不相信他无法长留于此。然而命运造化，也没有什么能够说得准的事情。  
一桌人皆闯荡江湖了许多年岁，自然早已习惯了分离。只有秦罗兰趁着醉意，皱起脸来道是真不习惯，竟显得有几分委屈。  
拓狄拍了拍小辈的头，左扯又绕地劝慰道：“多大点事儿，英雄儿女，无需拘泥于此。我前几日看话本，学到一句话说得很好，怎么说的来着——你瞧这些白云聚了又散，散了又聚，人生离合，亦复如斯。*”

伊祁羲觉得自己有点醉了。  
他先前陪同门内弟子和拓狄闹腾，也破例饮了三大碗，此时一副微醺之态，半只手掌扶着额，一面无意识地敲着桌面。  
他想起了以前。  
他年少即拜入天鹰门下，身披蔚蓝云衫，同他兄长修习相似的路数，执一柄剑，少年侠客大杀四方。与此地之维系，内史比他深切许多，他那时同样年纪轻轻，已是天鹰当仁不让的首席弟子。  
年轻人于是很快熟悉起来，切磋、修习，逃早练，抚摸山上古树的纹理，为门内每一只新生的鹰取名，看它们长大，又埋葬因衰老而逝世的它们。  
他们扎了木筏划过台伯江。伊祁羲也与拓狄相熟起来。他们手舞足蹈地比划，说要争意州第一，再夺天下第一。  
伊祁羲想起那时同内史躺在后山丛草之间，隔着深绿色的木叶，望见晴日昭昭，天光耀目，苍穹如同被水洗过一般。  
那一年蝉吟悠长无复。

骤然爆竹毕剥作响，只见鼓吹喧闐，灯火烛天。滴漏落尽，子半时分，新年已到。  
拓狄大叫起来：“快看！”  
天边烟火星流，赤红色的粲锦不绝，一时灿烂光景，令人炫目。原是赤狼山头的弟子们燃了放信的火药助兴，拓狄遥遥同他们招手示意。  
内史也捂着耳朵高笑。  
拓狄在嘈音中高声喊道：“蓝鸡小子们，新一年的比武大会，一定把你们打得屁滚尿流。乖乖让出地盘给你狼大爷们！”  
“呵，真够愚蠢！”内史也大声吼回去，“敢小看墨宁和这一代天鹰，就等着吃苦头吧！”  
岑酒：“台伯城的天空是蓝色的！”  
秦罗兰被吵醒，此刻仰起头来看烟火，看得兴致勃勃，靠着岑酒同他数有几朵，一、二、三地念了半晌，如何也数不清。  
没睡着的弟子们听到动响，也纷纷出屋观赏，不住抚掌。烟火灯霞映得众人皆脸色明亮。  
伊祁羲凝望此情此景，发自内心地笑起来。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《神雕侠侣》  
> 写到这儿感觉正好，就END吧  
> Ps：哥哥本来也打算陪弟弟一起过年的，结果到了山门口，研究阵法太过入迷，完全忘了其他事情（。第二天弟弟在门口发现了睡着的哥哥。


	2. Chapter 2

推杯换盏，灯燃席散后，已是更深时分。岑酒早已觉得困顿，回房点起明烛，便待更衣就眠。不料衣服脱了一半，回头一看，被窝里已躺着一人，露出半张脸在外头，双眼亮如点漆——不是秦罗兰是谁？  
秦罗兰小声唤他：“阿酒！快来。”  
岑酒愣了足一会儿，道：“刚刚才将你送回客房，怎么这一会儿……”秦罗兰后半程醉得不省人事，还是岑酒将他抬回房好好塞在了被窝里，没想到转身他就偷偷摸到自己房中。仔细一想，秦罗兰又确实能做出这档子事，岑酒只好哑然失笑。  
他们也不是第一次睡了。岑酒大大方方地也脱了外袍，同秦罗兰并肩躺在被窝里。  
秦罗兰体温偏高，在被中如同一个小小的热源。因此他也容易怕冷，这下子立刻扒着岑酒不放，嘟哝地不知道说了些什么。岑酒摸摸他的头，便道：“睡吧，罗兰。”

阿酒是他们还在海鲸时的亲昵称呼，后来相别经年，重逢之后，秦罗兰却不再叫得热切，平日里只唤他岑十七，或之类的平常名号。岑酒虽觉得失落，但他并非直诉出口的性子。如今被秦罗兰醉中贴近，只觉得身心发暖，恨不得同秦罗兰就这般躺一宿。  
显然秦罗兰比他更能想一点儿。  
小个青年一面用嘴唇去贴他面颊，一面就去扯他衣领，莽撞地去舔岑酒的唇。他半醉半醒，见岑酒不为所动，立刻显出一副颇有些委屈的神情，唤他：“阿酒！你动一动呀。”   
岑酒被他扯着手腕往胸前贴，才发觉秦罗兰只穿了一件薄薄的亵衣，一拉便露出赤裸的身体。难怪喊冷呢——他只好想。  
他虽习惯了同秦罗兰行这房中事，一时间却显得措手不及。秦罗兰喃喃地道：“阿酒……阿酒，摸摸我，来干我呀……”  
“等等，罗兰……”岑酒面上显出一层薄红，“我找找床头的药膏……别伤了你。”  
秦罗兰醉得昏沉，睁着一双眼睛看他，竟然真的不动了，因此显得有些乖巧。岑酒忍不住亲了亲他，被他迎上来，缠绵得更深。  
他们实在是熟悉彼此，又实在是分别了许久，一点儿轻微的触碰，都能摩擦出细碎又火热的，直烧到血肉里的感觉。  
岑酒按着秦罗兰乱动的手，很容易就脱光了他，像剥开一颗莹润的花生。他俯首舔咬秦罗兰的乳尖，和他身上或新的或旧的伤痕。久经日晒的肌肤显出一种深褐色，旧的伤痕淡去了，又增添了新的伤痕，便是一具江湖侠客的身体。秦罗兰颇为享受，闭着眼睛，不自觉仰起头来。发出一点儿微弱的，小动物似的鼻音。  
他一会儿显得闹腾，一会儿又显得乖巧安静，此刻便弓起身来，抱着双腿，方便岑酒的动作。岑酒抹了药膏，往里探去，受到他热切的欢迎。他平日里就容易动情，醉后显得更加敏感和柔软，被岑酒用手指肏玩了几下，便好像受不了的样子，颤抖地叫着：“阿酒……阿酒！”  
岑酒是体贴的恋侣，一面扩张，一面不忘抚慰秦罗兰的阴茎，让秦罗兰更无法控制住战栗。他眼睛湿润，脸上浮起一层艳红，只管埋怨着：“太磨蹭了，阿酒……可以进来了。”他抬起双腿夹住岑酒的腰，不安分地蹭动着，让岑酒面红耳赤。  
他们都显得有些急切。岑酒尺寸傲人，把秦罗兰的小穴撑得没有一点儿缝隙，被直挺挺地肏进来，秦罗兰立刻开始掉泪。  
“好大啊，呜……”他说得破碎，似乎已经不知在说什么，“阿酒，你要肏坏我了……你动一动。”  
岑酒搂着他，稍作停顿，便卖力地抽插起来。他被秦罗兰吸得舒爽，秦罗兰的内里比平日里更热切缠人，稍一抽插就变得柔软，像被肏开了一样，穴里淫水混着软化的药膏，流得到处都是。  
秦罗兰也像是整个儿被肏开了，挺起身来贴着岑酒，呜呜咽咽地抽泣。他一开始还喊痛，让岑酒出去，后来也不喊了，只是带着泣音呻吟。他似乎不知不觉就高潮了，把二人交叠的身躯射得一塌糊涂，又羞耻又舒爽地流泪。  
岑酒肏过他太多回，似乎穴道都被肏成岑酒的性器的模样了。身上之人随意的顶弄，便能顶过敏感的穴心，让秦罗兰浑身如遭电击。他根本无法说话，只张着口流泪，颤抖得如同被搅乱的春水。  
岑酒把他压在身下，他们紧密地贴合在一起，肌肤赤裸地相接。说不上是酒意，还是岑酒给予的快感，让秦罗兰意乱情迷至此，眼前一片混沌，似乎不知朝暮年月，只看见岑酒俯下来凝视他的面庞。秦罗兰费力地仰起头来，去亲吻这张脸庞。岑酒嗅到他唇齿间的屠苏香气，一时间仿佛也浸透了醇醪，变得醺醺然了。  
他同他动情地拥吻，身躯同灵魂交缠。秦罗兰又快要高潮，断断续续地呻吟着，脸上沾满了泪水。岑酒亲掉他眼角泪水，捉住他乱动的脚踝，把他的身体折叠起来，一面大开大合地肏到深处。  
秦罗兰被肏得狠了，呜呜咽咽地抬起手，揽住岑酒的脖颈，尖利地喘息了一声，又被肏到了高潮。岑酒被他绞得舒爽，一时也没有忍住，尽数射在了他体内。  
他们抱紧了休憩了一会儿，岑酒道是抱他去洗浴，被秦罗兰四肢缠着，倒也动弹不得。“无妨……无妨，明早再说罢，就陪陪我，阿酒。”秦罗兰此刻说话的尾音，还带着点儿被肏出的颤软，岑酒被他叫得心头发痒，一时也由他去了。

他同秦罗兰合着衾被而眠，秦罗兰缩在他怀中，半梦半醒地，只管说些胡话，例如：“阿酒，好喜欢你。”又例如：“阿酒，明早帮我请个假，我不去早练了。”听上去竟如同多年前在海鲸，他们在狭小的床铺上拥眠，互相说些真诚又拙劣的誓言。  
红烛燃烧了大半，仍摇曳着微弱的光，静默地覆在他们的身上。门外春景如昨，依然有残留的烟火的喧闹的气息。陈年的旧梦同新生的年岁，在此刻柔软地融合在一起。岑酒阖上眼睛，搂着秦罗兰睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此刻，法州  
> 福禄论齐：555今年不能回去了好想找岑酒罗兰他们玩啊！他们不会趁我们回不去，背着我们做些见不得人的事情吧！！！  
> 韦如笛：呵呵（。


End file.
